lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
ΦΥΣΙΚΗ ΚΑΙ ΠΡΑΓΜΑΤΙΚΟΤΗΤΑ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (L. Kaliambos or L. Kaliampos - Natural philosopher) Ιούνιος 5 του 2018 Ιστορικά ο σκεπτικισμός γύρω από τη φυσική και την πραγματικότητα ξεκίνησε ύστερα από τα κύματα πιθανότητας της κβαντομηχανικής του Schrodinger, αν δηλαδή η πιθανοκρατία που παρατηρείται στα κβαντομηχανικά φαινόμενα οφείλεται σε κάποιες άγνωστε κρυμμένες μεταβλητές που καθορίζουν την εξέλιξη του φαινομένου. Μια τέτοια ερμηνεία που ονομάστηκε ρεαλιστική ερμηνεία ακολουθήθηκε από τον Πλανκ, τον Αϊνστάιν, τον Schrodinger και άλλους. Ωστόσο ένα σημαντικό πρόβλημα που υπήρχε στη λεγόμενη ρεαλιστική ερμηνεία ήταν αν έπρεπε να εφαρμόζονται πιστά οι φυσικοί νόμοι που ανακαλύφθηκαν, αν δηλαδή ισχύει ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης, διότι σε περίπτωση που ήταν γνωστές αυτές οι μεταβλητές τότε τα κβαντικά φαινόμενα θα έπρεπε να ανήκουν και αυτά στην κατηγορία των νόμων της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής, όπου με την ανακάλυψη και των νέων νόμων του Coulomb (1785) και Ampere (1820) θα είχαμε εκτός από τη δύναμη της βαρύτητα και την εξ αποστάσεως ακαριαία αλληλεπίδραση όπως ήταν η ηλεκτρική δύναμη Fe καθώς και η μαγνητική δύναμη Fm με τη μορφή των διανυσμάτων της ηλεκτρικής έντασης E = Fe/q και της μαγνητικής έντασης B = Fm/qu, για να μην παραβιάζεται ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης. Δυστυχώς με την εισαγωγή της υπόθεσης των πεδίων από τον μεγάλο πειραματιστή τον Faraday οι νόμοι αυτοί παραβιάστηκαν, με αποτέλεσμα να οδηγηθεί ολόκληρη η επιστήμη της φυσικής σε αδιέξοδα. (Intensity and false field). Και ενώ φάνηκε ότι η θεωρία της σχετικότητας ότι έλυσε όλα τα προβλήματα απαξιώνοντας τους νόμους της φύσης, τελικά η πραγματικότητα της φυσικής φάνηκε με την ανακάλυψη των διπολικών φωτονίων (1993) που ακυρώνουν τα πεδία και τη σχετικότητα (EXPERIMENTS FEJECT RELATIVITY) με την αναβίωση των νόμων της φυσικής που στηρίχθηκαn στις ακαριαίες δυνάμεις του Νεύτωνα. Βέβαια τότε δεν ήταν απόλυτα γνωστό ότι αυτοί οι φυσικοί νόμοι παραβιάστηκαν ήδη από τα χρόνια που αναπτύχθηκε η ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία των πεδίων του Maxwell (1865), διότι πολύ αργότερα (1993) απέδειξα στην εργασία μου της διπολικής φύσης του φωτονίουπου παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο “Frontiers of fundamental physics" , ότι οι υποθέσεις του Maxwell παραβίασαν όχι μόνο τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης αλλά και τα πειράματα του Faraday (1832) και του Neumann (1845) που έδειξαν ότι το επαγωγικό ρεύμα δεν οφείλεται στο απατηλό ηλεκτρικό πεδίο Ε του Maxwell αλλά στη μαγνητική δύναμη Fm του νόμου του Ampere. Παρόλα αυτά πολλοί φυσικοί επηρεασμένοι από τα απατηλά πεδία πιστεύουν ακόμη και σήμερα ότι η αληθινή πραγματικότητα δεν είναι η εξ αποστάσεως ακαριαία συμπεριφορά των σωμάτων αλλά ο αιθέρας του Καρτέσιου και τα πεδία του Maxwell με αποτέλεσμα στη νέα υποτιθέμενη πραγματικότητα να περιέχεται το στοιχείο της τοπικότητας. Λόγου χάρη ο Αϊνστάιν ως υποστηρικτής του τοπικού χαρακτήρα των φαινομένων το 1915 τόνισε με πάθος την τοπικότητα στη θεωρία της γενικής σχετικότητας, όπου υπέθεσε ότι η βαρυτική δύναμη δεν είναι ακαριαία αλλά μεταδίδεται με τη μορφή βαρυτικών κυμάτων. Πάντως πολύ αργότερα (1935) όταν πια τα περίφημα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής επιβεβαίωσαν οριστικά τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα, αναγκάστηκε ο Αϊνστάιν την επόμενη κιόλας χρονιά (1936) να αμφισβητήσει μέσω δικής του εργασίας τα δικά του βαρυτικά κύματα. Επιπλέον αργότερα (1964) και ο Bell απέδειξε το περίφημο θεώρημα του Bell, σύμφωνα με το οποίο για να είναι μια θεωρία τοπική, δηλαδή να μην επιτρέπει δράση από απόσταση, θα πρέπει να υπακούει σε μια σειρά ανισοτήτων. Στα κβαντικά φαινόμενα παραβιάζονται αυτές οι ανισότητες κι επομένως η κβαντική θεωρία που τα περιγράφει είναι μη τοπική. Από την άλλη μεριά ο Bohr για τη μελέτη των κυμάτων πιθανότητας ακολούθησε την αρχή της αβεβαιότητας που διατύπωσε ο Heisenberg το 1927. Σύμφωνα με αυτή την αρχή τόσο η ορμή όσο και η θέση του ηλεκτρονίου δεν μπορούν να καθοριστούν με απεριόριστη ακρίβεια. Έτσι ο Bohr έβγαλε το συμπέρασμα ότι τα υλικά κύματα και τα φωτόνια μπορούν να επιδείξουν είτε την κυματική είτε τη σωματιδιακή φύση τους αλλά όχι και τις δυο μορφές ταυτόχρονα. Βέβαια αυτή η άποψη παραβιάζει τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ταυτοχρονισμού. Επιπλέον ο Bohr καθώς ήταν επηρεασμένος από την παραπάνω αρχή της αβεβαιότητας προσπάθησε να ερμηνεύσει την κβαντομηχανική με το επιχείρημα ότι η κβαντική θεωρία δεν περιγράφει τον μικρόκοσμο καθ' εαυτόν, αλλά όπως αυτός εμφανίζεται κατά την παρατήρηση, δηλαδή μέσα από την αλληλεπίδραση του με τις συσκευές μέτρησης και τον παρατηρητή. Κάτω από αυτή την ερμηνεία λοιπόν που ανήκει στη λεγόμενη Σχολή της Κοπεγχάγης αμφισβητήθηκε η ισχύς της ρεαλιστικής ερμηνείας για την αιτιότητα στο χώρο. Πάνω σε μια τέτοια διαμάχη χαρακτηριστική ήταν και η περίφημη φράση του Αϊνστάιν ότι ο Θεός δεν παίζει ζάρια, αφού το σύμπαν λειτουργεί κάτω από τους νόμους της φύσης. Βέβαια με αυτή τη φράση ο Αϊνστάιν φάνηκε ότι συνέδεσε την επιστήμη και με το μεταφυσικό πρόβλημα, το οποίο όμως σύμφωνα με τους θετικιστές φιλοσόφους δεν πρέπει να σχετίζεται με την επιστήμη. Αρκετά αργότερα (2010) και ο Χόκινγκ ακολουθώντας τους μη θετικιστές φιλοσόφους δημοσίευσε ένα νέο βιβλίο με τίτλο “ TO ΜΕΓΑΛΟ ΣΧΕΔΙΟ” (The Grand Design) όπου έγραψε ότι το Σύμπαν διέπεται από τους νόμους της φύσης και ότι οι νόμοι μπορεί να αποφασίστηκαν από το Θεό αλλά ο Θεός δεν παρεμβαίνει για να τους καταργήσει. Πάντως ένα περίεργο συμπέρασμα που διαβάζουμε στο παραπάνω βιβλίο είναι ότι το Σύμπαν μπορεί να δημιουργήθηκε από το τίποτα, γεγονός που παραβιάζει τους δυο βασικούς νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας, διότι ως τώρα δεν βρέθηκε κάποιος μηχανισμός ώστε να μπορούσε στο Σύμπαν να δημιουργηθεί η ύλη και η ενέργεια από το τίποτα. Ας σημειωθεί ότι στα κβάντα των πεδίων του Maxwell που υπέθεσε ο Αϊνστάιν η κατάργηση της εξ αποστάσεως ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης έμελλε να αναχαιτίσει σημαντικά την πρόοδο της ατομικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής, αφού η εγκατάλειψη των νόμων του Coulomb και Ampere, που ανακαλύφθηκαν στα πλαίσια του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα, οδήγησε σε άκυρες θεωρίες, όπου εκτός από τα απατηλά κβάντα των πεδίων θεωρήθηκαν ότι είναι φορείς των λεγομένων ισχυρών και ασθενών δυνάμεων διάφορα υποθετικά σωματίδια ή και σωματίδια που ανακαλύφθηκαν στους επιταχυντές σωματιδίων. Τελικά η ομάδα LIGO ( 2016) ανακάλυψε τα κβαντικά βαρυτικά κύματα (spacetime ripples of laws) τα οποία φυσικά δεν έχουν καμία σχέση με εκείνα του Αϊνστάιν, αφού τα κύματα της υποτιθέμενης μη ακαριαίας διάδοσης της δύναμης παραβιάζουν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα που αναφέρεται στην εξ αποστάσεως ακαριαία αλληλεπίδραση. Ο Αϊνστάιν το 1938 στο βιβλίο του «Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική» και συγκεκριμένα στα συμπεράσματά του που έχουν γραφεί στο τελευταίο κεφάλαιο “Η ΦΥΣΙΚΗ ΚΑΙ Η ΠΡΑΓΜΑΤΙΚΟΤΗΤΑ” ξεκίνησε με τη φράση: “H επιστήμη δεν είναι συλλογή νόμων”. Βέβαια ένας τέτοιος σκεπτικισμός οφείλονταν στη λαθεμένη υπόθεση ότι οι νόμοι της φύσης υστερούν μπροστά στις θεωρίες, επειδή πίστευε ακλόνητα ότι οι θεωρίες των πεδίων και τις σχετικότητας απέρριψαν την ακαριαία δράση και αντίδραση του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα, παρότι το 1935 τα περίφημα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής επιβεβαίωσαν οριστικά την εξ αποστάσεως ακαριαία αλληλεπίδραση.(Quantum entanglement rejects Einstein). Ωστόσο στο πρώτο κεφάλαιο με τίτλο “ΤΟ ΜΕΓΑΛΟ ΜΥΣΤΗΡΙΩΔΕΣ ΡΟΜΑΝΤΖΟ” (σελ.10) o Αϊνστάιν έγραψε: “ Σε κάθε φάση που περνά η επιστήμη προσπαθεί να βρει λύσεις για τα φαινόμενα που να μην έρχονται σε αντίθεση με τις νομοτέλειες που ήδη έχουν ανακαλυφθεί.” Τελικά ύστερα από τη δική μου πολύχρονη έρευνα πάνω στην αναβίωση των φυσικών νόμων αποδείχθηκε ότι στη νέα πραγματικότητα της εφαρμογής των φυσικών νόμων ο Αϊνστάιν είχε δίκαιο όχι στα συμπεράσματά του αλλά στο πρώτο κεφάλαιο, αφού μετά από την αναβίωση των φυσικών νόμων που με οδήγησαν στην ανακάλυψη των διπολικών φωτονίων που παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο φυσικής του 1993, καθώς και μετά από τη δημοσίευση της εργασίας μου “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” (2003), σήμερα πια είναι γνωστό ότι η επιστήμη προχώρησε με την εφαρμογή όχι των θεωριών αλλά των πειραμάτων και των νόμων που ανακαλύφθηκαν από πολύ σπουδαίους φυσικούς. Αντίθετα η ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία των πεδίων που θεωρήθηκε ως το μεγαλύτερο επίτευγμα στην ιστορία της φυσικής, τελικά οδήγησε την επιστήμη σε αδιέξοδα επειδή παραβιάστηκε ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα. Το ίδιο συνέβη και με την πολύ φημισμένη θεωρία της σχετικότητας διότι παραβιάστηκαν όχι μόνο ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα αλλά και οι δυο βασικοί νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. (Invalid mass -energy conservation). Κατά συνέπεια αν θα έπρεπε να γραφεί ένα νέο βιβλίο φυσικής όπου να εκφράζεται όλη η ιστορική πραγματικότητα της εφαρμογής των νόμων και των πειραμάτων ή των λεπτομερών αστρονομικών παρατηρήσεων, όπως το τονίζει και ο Ράσελ στο βιβλίο του « Ιστορία της δυτικής φιλοσοφίας» (1945), θα μπορούσε να ξεκινήσει κάποιος από τους Έλληνες μαθηματικούς και αστρονόμους των Ελληνιστικών χρόνων, διότι αυτοί ήταν οι πρώτοι σοφοί που μας δίδαξαν τη μέθοδο της επιστημονικής έρευνας. Λόγου χάρη τα πειράματα του Αρχιμήδη οδήγησαν όχι μόνο στην πρώτη ανακάλυψη νόμου της φύσης (άνωση) αλλά και στον προσδιορισμό της μάζας των σωμάτων μέσω της πυκνότητας που παίζει τον πρώτο ρόλο στην επιστήμη της φυσικής. Επίσης οι αστρονομικές παρατηρήσεις του Ερατοσθένη και του Αρίσταρχου του Σάμιου οδήγησαν όχι μόνο στη μέτρηση της ακτίνας της Γης αλλά και στο ηλιοκεντρικό σύστημα το οποίο μετά από αιώνες βοήθησε στην ανακάλυψη των νόμων του Κέπλερ. Ας σημειωθεί ότι με τη δική μου ανακάλυψη του μαθηματικού τάφου του Ηφαιστίωνα αποδείχθηκε η ακρίβεια των μετρήσεων του Ερατοσθένη, αφού η διάμετρος του μνημείου του Ηφαιστίωνα μας αποκάλυψε ότι είναι ίση με το μήκος του ενός Ελληνιστικού σταδίου που ισοδυναμεί με 157,5 μέτρα. Με την εγκατάλειψη λοιπόν των φιλοσοφικών υποθέσεων που αναχαίτιζαν την πρόοδο της φυσικής το μεγάλο επίτευγμα του Νεύτωνα ήταν ότι κατάφερε να ανακαλύψει το νόμο της βαρύτητας και τους τρεις νόμους της κίνησης των σωμάτων διότι στηρίχθηκε στα πειράματα του Γαλιλαίου καθώς και στους αρχαίους Έλληνες μαθηματικούς και αστρονόμους που μέσω του ηλιοκεντρικού συστήματος οδήγησαν στην ανακάλυψη των νόμων του Κέπλερ. Πραγματικά στο βιβλίο μου ΚΟΣΜΟΓΟΝΙΑ όπου μου απονεμήθηκε βραβείο παγκόσμιας ποίησης επειδή γράφτηκε και σε ποίηση Ομηρικού μέτρου έχει καταγραφεί όλη η ιστορία της εφαρμογής των νόμων και των αστρονομικών παρατηρήσεων ξεκινώντας από τα μεγάλα επιτεύγματα του Αρίσταρχου του Σάμιου, του Κοπέρνικου, του Κέπλερ, του Γαλιλαίου, του Νεύτωνα, του Coulomb, του Ampere, και του Faraday, o οποίος παρότι δεν ήταν επαγγελματίας φυσικός ανακάλυψε όχι μόνο το νόμο της επαγωγής που οφείλεται στη μαγνητική δύναμη, αλλά και τις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές ιδιότητες του φωτός (1845). Επίσης με τα επιτεύγματα του Lavoisier, του Joule, καθώς και του J. J. Thomson ο οποίος ανακάλυψε όχι μόνο το ηλεκτρόνιο αλλά προέβλεψε και τη λεγόμενη ηλεκτρομαγνητική μάζα, οδηγήθηκα στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου Φωτονίου-Ύλης, όπου εφαρμόζονται οι δυο βασικοί νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας, καθώς εκφράζεται από τη σχέση hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Αυτός ο νόμος ως γνωστό ακυρώνει την περίφημη θεωρία της σχετικότητας, αφού η κβαντική ποσότητα hν/m = c2 στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο απορροφάται για να αυξηθεί όχι μόνο η ενέργεια ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου αλλά και η μάζα του κάτω από την κβαντική συστολή του μήκους και την κβαντική διαστολή του χρόνου. (Discovery of length contraction). Εδώ βλέπουμε ότι σύμφωνα με τους νόμους του Coulomb και του Ampere, όπου οι δυνάμεις δρουν ακαριαία θα έπρεπε τη στιγμή της αλληλεπίδρασης του φωτονίου με το ηλεκτρόνιο η μαγνητική δύναμη να καθυστερεί σε σχέση με την ηλεκτρική δύναμη η οποία προκάλεσε την ταχύτητα dy/dt του ηλεκτρονίου ως υπεύθυνη της μαγνητικής δύναμης. Όμως στην κβαντική φυσική για να μην παραβιασθεί και εδώ ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα περί ταυτοχρονισμού εμφανίζεται το κβαντικό φαινόμενο της συστολής του μήκους dy και της διαστολής του χρόνου dt, ώστε να μηδενισθεί η ταχύτητα dy/dt. Φυσικά αυτό το κβαντικό φαινόμενο της συστολής του μήκους και της διαστολής του χρόνου δεν έχει καμία σχέση με το χωρόχρονο του Αϊνστάιν, γεγονός που δικαίωσε τον Ράσελ ο οποίος στο βιβλίο του «Ιστορία της δυτικής φιλοσοφίας» (1945) και συγκεκριμένα στη σελίδα 626 του Β' τόμου έγραψε ότι η νέα φιλοσοφία της κβαντικής φυσικής θα πρέπει να απομακρυνθεί από το χωρόχρονο του Αϊνστάιν. Ωστόσο στη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων εξαιτίας της μη απορρόφησης ή εκπομπής φωτονίων η αδρανειακή μάζα των σωμάτων παραμένει πάντοτε σταθερή χωρίς να αλλάζει ο χωρόχρονος. Εδώ αξίζει να σημειωθεί ότι ο Πλανκ το 1907 ύστερα από τη χρήση της πολύ σπουδαίας εξίσωσης Ε = mc2 του Αϊνστάιν και προκειμένου να ερμηνεύσει τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων και επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner, έδειξε ότι τα δικά του κβάντα φωτός περιέχουν εκτός από ενέργεια Ε = hν και μάζα m = hν/c2. (Physics4u-Η καμπύλωση του φωτός). Έτσι στην πυρηνική φυσική των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων έχουμε απορρόφηση και εκπομπή τέτοιων ποσοτήτων φωτός που ερμηνεύουν το λεγόμενο έλλειμμα μάζας. Πραγματικά στις αρχές του εικοστού αιώνα ήταν πολύ μεγάλο το επίτευγμα του Rutherford (1911) ο οποίος ανακάλυψε τον πυρήνα των ατόμων. Μετά ακολουθούν τα σημαντικά επιτεύγματα του Bohr (1913) και του Schrodinger (1926) που με την εφαρμογή των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού και του νόμου της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και όχι των θεωριών των πεδίων και της σχετικότητας κατάφεραν να αποκαλύψουν τη δομή του ατόμου του υδρογόνου μαζί με τα υλικά κύματα της κβαντομηχανικής. Δυστυχώς η σπουδαία ανακάλυψη του σπιν του ηλεκτρονίου (1925) που έδινε ταχύτητα περιφερειακή του ηλεκτρονίου μεγαλύτερη από εκείνη του φωτός οδήγησε στην εγκατάλειψη των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού επειδή δεν συμφωνούσε με τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας. Αυτό οδήγησε σε αδιέξοδα αφού ακόμη και για τη μελέτη του πιο απλού ατόμου του Ηλίου που περιέχει μόνο δυο ηλεκτρόνια αναπτύχθηκε η λεγόμενη θεωρία των διαταραχών η οποία όμως δεν μπορούσε να ερμηνεύσει γιατί τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια με αντίθετο σπιν έχουν μεγάλη πιθανότητα να βρεθούν κοντά το ένα με το άλλο, γεγονός που μπορούσε να θεωρηθεί σαν να υπάρχουν ελκτικές δυνάμεις ανάμεσα στα δυο ηλεκτρόνια, τα οποία βέβαια σύμφωνα με το νόμο του Coulomb έπρεπε να απωθούνται. Τελικά για την ερμηνεία αυτού του κβαντομηχανικού φαινομένου δημοσίευσα την εργασία μου “Spin-spin interactions of electrons and also of nucleons create atomic molecular and nuclear structures” (2008). Σε εκείνη την εργασία απέδειξα ότι οι κρυμμένες μεταβλητές που καθορίζουν την εξέλιξη του φαινομένου είναι η αναβίωση των νόμων του Coulomb και Ampere. Σύμφωνα με αυτούς τους δυο νόμους όταν δυο ηλεκτρόνια με αντίθετο σπιν βρεθούν πολύ κοντά τότε έχουμε ελκτικές μαγνητικές δυνάμεις μικρής εμβέλειας αλλά πιο ισχυρές από τις ηλεκτρικές δυνάμεις άπωσης. Το ίδιο συνέβη και με τη σπουδαία ανακάλυψη του νετρονίου από τον Chadwick (1932) επειδή τότε φάνηκε ότι το νετρόνιο δεν περιέχει κατανομές φορτίων, που να οδηγούν στη δομή του πυρήνα με την εφαρμογή των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού. Έτσι οι φυσικοί επέστρεψαν ξανά στις θεωρίες των πεδίων και της σχετικότητας με αποτέλεσμα ολόκληρη η μοντέρνα φυσική να οδηγηθεί σε αδιέξοδα, αφού όλοι πια πίστεψαν ότι η πυρηνική ενέργεια οφείλεται στη λαθεμένη υπόθεση περί μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια, ή της ενέργειας σε μάζα. (Energy does not turn to mass). Τελικά ύστερα από την πολύ σπουδαία ανακάλυψη των φορτισμένων quarks (u = +2e/3 και d = -e/3) από τον Gell-Mann (1964) τα πειράματα των μαγνητικών ροπών με οδήγησαν στις δομές του νετρονίου και του πρωτονίου ( new structure of protons and neutrons) όπως φαίνονται παρακάτω Νετρόνιο = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = μάζα 1838,68 ηλεκτρονίων Πρωτόνιο = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = μάζα 1836,15 ηλεκτρονίων Αυτές οι δομές του νετρονίου και πρωτονίου όχι μόνο ακύρωσαν τις πυρηνικές θεωρίες καθώς και τις υποθέσεις του Αϊνστάιν περί μετατροπής του ελλείμματος της μάζας σε ενέργεια των φωτονίων, αλλά οδήγησαν και στην αποκάλυψη της δομής του πυρήνα και της πυρηνικής δύναμης που προέρχεται από την εφαρμογή της αναβίωσης των νόμων του Coulomb και Ampere. Λόγου χάρη σήμερα γνωρίζουμε πολύ καλά τη νέα πραγματικότητα που στηρίζεται στην εφαρμογή των νόμων της φύσης, αφού είναι γνωστό ότι στο δευτερόνιο τα 12 έξτρα φορτισμένα quarks ( 4u + 8d) δίνουν πολύ μεγάλες κατανομές φορτίων στο κέντρο και στην περιφέρεια αντίστοιχα που αλληλεπιδρούν ηλεκτρομαγνητικά με τις πολύ μεγάλες κατανομές φορτίων στο πρωτόνιο ως αποτέλεσμα της κατανομής από τα έξτρα φορτισμένα quarks ( 5d + 4u). Επίσης η λεγόμενη ασθενής δύναμη της διάσπασης βήτα οφείλεται όχι σε κάποια μεσολάβηση σωματιδίων (invalid electroweak theory) αλλά στις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές αλληλεπιδράσεις της ασταθούς τριάδας ddd στο ασταθές νετρόνιο που μετατρέπεται στη σταθερή τριάδα dud όταν το νετρόνιο γίνεται πρωτόνιο. Συμπερασματικά θα λέγαμε ότι η πραγματικότητα αποτελείται από όλα τα πράγματα του περιβάλλοντος ( ύλη και φως με τις βαρυτικές και ηλεκτρομαγνητικές ιδιότητες) που διέπονται από τους θεμελιώσεις νόμους της φυσικής καθώς αυτοί ανακαλύφθηκαν από πολύ σπουδαίους φυσικούς στα πλαίσια της εξ αποστάσεως ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης. Δυστυχώς για την ερμηνεία της πολύ σημαντικής ανακάλυψης των ηλεκτρικών και μαγνητικών ιδιοτήτων του φωτός ο Faraday παραβιάζοντας τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης εγκατέλειψε τα διανύσματα της ηλεκτρικής και μαγνητικής έντασης με αποτέλεσμα να αναπτυχθεί η άκυρη θεωρία των απατηλών πεδίων του Maxwell (1865). Έτσι στη νέα κβαντική φυσική παρότι ανακαλύφθηκαν τα κβάντα ενέργειας Ε = hν από τον Πλανκ (1900) που δεν συμβιβάζονταν με τα πεδία, εντούτοις ο Αϊνστάιν υιοθετώντας τα απατηλά πεδία βιάστηκε να υποθέσει ότι το φως αποτελείται από κβάντα των πεδίων του Maxwell χωρίς μάζα με αποτέλεσμα να αναπτύξει και την άκυρη σχετικότητα που οδήγησε και σε άλλες λαθεμένες θεωρίες για την ερμηνεία της δομής των ατόμων με πολλά ηλεκτρόνια καθώς και της δομής του πυρήνα. Φυσικά μια τέτοια κρίση της φυσικής που αναπτύχθηκε μέσω ποικίλων θεωριών ύστερα από την εγκατάλειψη των φυσικών νόμων ανάγκασε τους φυσικούς Μ. Barone και F. Selleri να οργανώσουν το παγκόσμιο συνέδριο φυσικής του 1993, όπου με την αναβίωση των φυσικών νόμων παρουσίασα τη διπολική φύση του φωτός που ακυρώνει τα πεδία και τη σχετικότητα. Επιπλέον μια νέα συστηματική έρευνα δέκα ετών πάνω στην αναβίωση των φυσικών νόμων με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη της δομής των πυρήνων, όπου τα ίδια τα πυρηνικά πειράματα που θεωρούνταν ότι ερμηνεύονταν από τη σχετικότητα τελικά αποδείχθηκε ότι την απορρίπτουν τη σχετικότητα. (ΤΑ ΠΕΙΡΑΜΑΤΑ ΠΟΥ ΑΠΟΡΡΙΠΤΟΥΝ ΤΟΝ ΑΪΝΣΤΑΪΝ). Δυστυχώς ακόμη και σήμερα παρότι τα ίδια τα πειράματα της πυρηνικής φυσικής έχουν τον τελευταίο λόγο, εντούτοις η επιρροή των θεωριών είναι τόσο μεγάλη που πολλοί φυσικοί φθάνουν στο σημείο να αρνούνται να ακούσουν για τα πειράματα (ΑΪΝΣΤΑΪΝ ΚΑΤΕΣΤΗΜΕΝΟ),.παρότι ο μεγάλος νομπελίστας, ο Feynman, έγραψε: “ Όταν το πείραμα αποδείξει ότι μια θεωρία είναι λάθος τότε αναγκαστικά ακολουθούμε το πείραμα.” Category:Fundamental physics concepts